Belmont
Bryan Belmont (also known as Aaron Alexander in SDA, and simply Belmont in New-WWE) is a CAW superstar who debuted in 2010. He is not to be confused with the Aaron Alexander wrestling in CCL and BCW. Current Leagues New-WWE After losing the SDA World Championship, New-WWE signed Belmont to a contract. He would debut against Lemarcus Carter in a King of the Ring Qualifier, winning after debuting a new finisher. ﻿ Previous Leagues Superstar Development Alliance Aaron Alexander made his debut in Tag Team competition, teaming with Adam Edge, defeating the SDA Mentors, Mike Quackenbush and Claudio Castagonoli. Alexander was rewarded by gaining an opportunity to become SDA World Champion, competitng in a Fatal 4 Way with Adam Edge, Dicky Softnoodle and Kosmo Thomas, but was cheated out of it by a screwjob. He would gain another opportunity, and would defeat Dicky Softnoodle to become SDA World Champion. In his first defence, he would defeat Softnoodle in a rematch in the dreaded BCW Match. After the match, Spitfire would attack The Franchise. Alexander would then make his second successful defence of SDA Championship, defeating Jason Mattews in a Cage Match. Alexander would not forget about Spitfire, however, and challenged him to a match for the SDA World Championship. In a hellaicious match, Aaron Alexander would come out top after reversing Spitfire's finisher, and retain his World Championship. He is set for NESE Kurt Russellmania, where he will defend his World Championship in a fatal four way, against Xavier, Dicky Softnoodle and RKO. The match was moved after Kurt Russellmania, where Alexander would lose his World Championship after being pinned by RKO. Accomplishments & Championships * New-WWE ** WWE Championship (1 Time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) **WWE Universal Championship (1 time) (Inaugural)''' ** New-WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - With Matt Morgan ** New-WWE Tag Team Championship (3 Times)- with Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales (1x), Christopher Cauckel (2x) **NXT Championship (1 time) (Final) * '''Superstar Development Alliance **SDA World Championship (1 Time) * Other Accomplishments **The Vivianverse ranked him #29 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 **The Vivianverse ranked him #32 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 In Wrestling Finishing moves *Tempest (Discus Big Boot) *Symphony of the Night (One Armed Swinging Neckbreaker, Used in New-WWE starting in late Season 5) *Pedigree (Used in SDA) Signature moves *Spinebuster *Big Boot (to standing or grounded opponent) *Various martial arts strikes *Dawn of Sorrow (Spiral Neckbreaker, Previously his New-WWE finisher) Entrance Music *'"In The City" by Kevin Rudolf (New-WWE Edit) (Current New-WWE Theme) ' *"Come Follow Me" by The Answer (New-WWE Edit) (Used occasionally while teaming with Christopher Cauckel) *Simon's Theme; Metal Verison (1st New-WWE Theme) *Simon's Theme From Super Castlevania IV (2nd SDA Theme) *Believe It or Not (from American's Greatest Hero) by the Chipmunks (1st SDA Theme) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:SDA Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Raw